Trazos de tinta
by Natsumi-chan Summer
Summary: A veces encontrar el regalo perfecto es un completo quebradero de cabeza. Yamato buscará desesperadamente el regalo ideal para Sora, ya que su aniversario de Navidad se acerca. ¡Feliz aniversario, Sorato-lovers! Este es mi autorregalo para mi cumpleaños.


¡Feliz aniversario Sorato a todos, y felices fiestas!

Este fic es un regalito para mi amiga Marin-chan, que me estuvo animando y apoyando. Espero que te guste y que no sea muy malo para ofrecértelo como regalo de Navidad. ¡Disfrutad, y no os atragantéis con las galletas! ^w^

**Digimon no me pertenece, pero todos los años les pido a los Reyes y a Papá Noel que me lo regalen. Todavía no lo he conseguido. Ni siquiera me ha tocado la Lotería. **

**Trazos de tinta.**

Yamato se encontraba agobiado. El aniversario de Navidad se acercaba y no sabía que regalarle. Le había ofrecido tantas cosas: Un viaje a la Luna, una casa a las afueras de Odaiba, varias canciones compuestas sobre su amor por ella, alguna joya sencilla (Por suerte Sora no era como Mimi) y dos hermosos niños, la mayor nacida justo el día de Navidad.

Y es que el rubio no podía seguir así, porque no quería que su esposa creyese que se le había olvidado su aniversario, como le pasaba a Taichi. Bueno, "aniversario". No se habían casado ese día, pero gracias al incidente del concierto, los dos empezaron a mostrarse más abiertamente sus sentimientos y, a los pocos días, acabaron siendo novios.

El astronauta suspiró exasperado y se recostó en la butaca de su despacho. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si le regalaba dos veces lo mismo, ella pensaría que no le importaba su aniversario, y además ella se merecía lo mejor. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer pero, ¿Cómo expresar sus sentimientos tan profundos y complejos en un simple y superficial regalo? No, eso no demostraba que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella, a enfrentarse al siempre resucitado Myotismon para rescatarla, a dejar todo atrás (Excepto sus hijos) si ella se lo pedía. Le daría todo, porque todo lo que él tenía no valía nada, excepto el amor puro y eterno hacia la portadora de dicho emblema.

La jornada de trabajo terminó deprisa, y Yamato se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, junto a su familia, sin ninguna idea en concreto. Solo sabía que tenía que preparar algo especial para ella.

…

Sora terminó de colocar unas flores nuevas en el jarrón azul del salón, y se dispuso a servir la comida, ya que pronto llegaría su esposo. Estaba preocupada por él, ya que parecía triste y un poco pálido, cosa impropia de él porque siempre estaba bromeando y de buen humor.

Entonces recordó que solo quedaban un par de días para su aniversario y sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo a Yamato, cada vez que no encontraba un regalo, se enfurruñaba y se enfadaba consigo mismo.

El susodicho apareció por la puerta, cansadamente, y los pequeños fueron a recibirle cariñosamente, mientras hablaban a la vez sobre las vacaciones de Navidad y lo que habían hecho el último día de clase. Yamato los miró tiernamente y aupó al pequeño.

- Papá, pronto va a ser Nochebuena, ¿Vamos a ir a cenar con los demás?- preguntó la mayor, Aiko.

- Eso, papi. ¿Iremos, iremos? Porfa, porfa, me hace mucha ilusión.- insistió el pequeño, Yuujou.

Yamato le bajó y le revolvió el pelo, diciendo:

- Ya veremos, es probable que vosotros vayáis. Vuestra madre y yo tenemos cosas que hacer esa noche, quizás vayamos un poco más tarde.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sora. Esta asintió, su aniversario era muy importante para los dos.

Finalmente los niños dejaron de atosigarle con preguntas sobre Nochebuena, y pudo saludar y abrazar a su esposa. Pasó un brazo, en ademán protector, sobre los hombros de ella. La pelirroja se recostó en su hombro. Así permanecieron un par de minutos, hasta que los niños empezaron a pedir con insistencia comer.

Esa era la rutina en la casa de los Ishida: Mucho alboroto; enfados; desorden; pero sobre todo, amor, mucho amor y unión familiar. Aunque ese día el portador de la amistad, no dejaba de darle vueltas al regalo perfecto.

Sora le observó detenidamente mientras removía la sopa sin probarla siquiera. Se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y sus ojos color zafiro estaban ausentes. Supo que quizás necesitara un poco de tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre lo que tuviera en mente en aquel momento.

- Yamato…

Este seguía en "Babia".

- Yamato.- le volvió a llamar dulcemente.

No se oyó nada.

- ¡Yamato!- exclamó zarandeándole suavemente.

- Dime.- respondió, un poco sobresaltado.

- Deberías salir a pasear un poco, sé que eso te despeja la mente. Te vendrá bien. Además hoy era el último día de trabajo, no tienes que ir por la tarde.- le indicó.

Yamato la miró un poco confundido, pero supo que tenía razón. Nada más terminar de comer, quitó rápido la mesa y salió a pasear. Sora le miró irse y, pensativa, colocó de nuevo las flores. No le acababan de gustar como habían quedado.

…

La tarde se había tornado fría y húmeda. No era un tiempo adecuado para salir a la calle, pero Yamato sentía que no caminaba por placer, sino por necesidad. No encontró ningún conocido mientras salía de la casa.

Tras unas horas caminando, sus pasos lo llevaron a la escuela donde él y los demás elegidos habían estudiado. Ahora estaba desierta, sin ningún niño que correteara por los pasillos, ni el característico olor del polvo de tiza que inundaba las clases al sacudir el borrador de la pizarra. Se dirigió a la sala de los ordenadores y abrió la Puerta al Mundo Digital. Quería ver a Gabumon.

La pradera adonde había ido a parar era lugar de muchos picnics que había hecho con Sora o con todos los elegidos y sus hijos. Allí se encontraba el digimon azulado, contemplando una flor que sujetaba entre sus garras. Soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando. Yamato supuso que pensaba en cierta digimon ave rosácea. Esos dos tenían un vínculo muy especial, se les notaba que eran más que amigos, aunque no acababan de admitirlo.

El elegido se acercó a Gabumon y se tumbó a su lado, sintiendo la hierba moverse bajo su cuerpo por la suave brisa vespertina. El digimon sintió su presencia y le dio un suave golpecito con su cuerno en el brazo. El rubio sonrió. Antes de poder decir nada, el digimon se le adelantó:

- Sé a lo que vienes, Yamato, pero, esta vez, si no te importa, aconséjame tú a mí.

El rubio se sorprendió al principio. Luego asintió y se dispuso a hablar.

- Me imagino que es por cierta digimon rosa a la que no te acabas de declarar.- dijo intentando picarle.

- Y tú vienes por cierto problema con el regalo de aniversario, que te pasa todos los años.- se defendió el digimon, un poco sonrojado.

Yamato se sonrojó también y suspiró:

- Esta vez me toca ayudarte, no puedes pasarte la vida aconsejándome. Gabumon, creo que te tomo más como una especie de celestina, que como un amigo de verdad, que me aguanta siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

El digimon sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso.

Yamato prosiguió:

- Bueno, creo que deberías decírselo ya, no puedes esperar más tiempo. Además Nochebuena es el mejor momento para decírselo, puesto que vuestra relación empezó a estrecharse ese día también.- dijo suavemente.

- Pero me da mucha vergüenza, no sé si debería. Si se lo digo y ella quiere a otro, quizás no podamos seguir siendo amigos…- murmuró el digimon, preocupado.

Entonces Yamato se incorporó bruscamente, sorprendiendo al manso Gabumon.

- No digas tonterías, Gabumon. Me sorprende que el digimon de la amistad, capaz de ultradigievolucionar en MetalGarurumon, que se enfrentó a VenomVamdemon y a los Cuatro Amos Oscuros, se asuste de una simple declaración. Además, si no te declaras, puedes perderla del todo y nunca sabrás sus sentimientos sobre ti. Además, sé que ella te corresponde, solo hay que fijarse en como te mira.

Gabumon reflexionó detenidamente un momento y después se incorporó decidido y con energía.

- Tienes razón, Yamato. Voy a escribirle un poema y una carta en la que expresaré mis sentimientos. Pero se la entregaré personalmente y le pediré que la lea delate de mí. Luego le preguntaré sobre ello.

- ¡Así se habla, Gabumon! Ponte con la carta cuanto antes, y expresa realmente lo que sientas en tu interior. Ella sabrás perfectamente de que hablas.

El compañero de Yamato se alejó correteando alegremente y decidido. Escribiría la carta más bonita de amorque hubiera existido jamás.

Sin embargo, Yamato hubiera deseado que se quedara un poco más para plantearle sus problemas, pero comprendió que esta vez le tocaba a él esforzarse un poco más.

…

Sora miraba, ahora preocupada, la ventana. Yamato no había dado señales de vida en las dos horas que habían pasado desde que salió.

Entonces, el teléfono sonó, y Yuujou lo cogió.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Yuu. Soy papá, ¿Puede ponerse mamá?

- Claro. ¡Mamá!

Sora cogió apresurada el auricular.

- Yamato, ¿Dónde mierdas estás? Me tienes preocupada.

- Estoy en el Mundo Digital. Sigo con la búsqueda de algo especial. No te preocupes, regresaré pronto.

- Yamato, no te pongas en plan espiritual. Yamato, Yamato, ¡Yamato!

El elegido ya había colgado y Sora siguió parada con el auricular en la oreja. Se había pasado un poco gritándole. Si algo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, es que Yamato necesitaba mucho tiempo para asimilar o reflexionar algo.

Se tranquilizó y colgó el aparato. Se dirigió a la mesa donde los niños estaban dibujando y haciendo los borradores de la carta a los Reyes Magos.

- ¿Dónde está papá, mami?- preguntó Aiko.

- En el Mundo Digital, cariño. Está buscando una cosa.

- A lo mejor es que papi es en realidad es Papá Noel, y se va a cambiar para darnos más tarde los regalos.- pensó Yuujou.

Sora miró a su hijo con la ternura de una madre. Que inocente era su pequeño Yuu.

…

Yamato colgó el telefono. Sabía que Sora siempre se preocupaba mucho por él, pero siempre se tranquilizaba y seguía esperando. De nuevo sus pasos volvieron a guiarle sin rumbo fijo. Acabó en un pequeño lago, al sur de la pradera. Se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos y digimons trayendo y llevando cosas de un lado a otro. Había una gran mesa, adornada con motivos navideños. Las elegidas se encargaban de colocar las guirnaldas en las ramas de los árboles, los hombres, transportaban las cajas con los cubiertos y la vajilla y los digimons, la comida.

Entonces, Taichi le vio y le indicó que bajara. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, y fueron a saludarle.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis a Sora y a mí que ibais a preparar todo esto? Os habríamos ayudado encantados.

- Esto es un regalo de parte de todos por vuestro aniversario. Fue idea de los niños, pero como no queríamos que lo hicieran ellos, les dijimos que lo haríamos nosotros. Nos pareció una buena idea.- aclaró Mimi, agarrada de la mano de Taichi.

- Es verdad, os lo merecéis, hermano. Sora siempre ha sido muy buena con todos, y tú siempre tenías tiempo para contarles historias a los niños sobre tus viajes.- completó Takeru, abrazando a Hikari.

- Nos estamos esforzando, tanto los elegidos originales, como los nuevos Será la mejor fiesta de aniversario de la historia.- afirmó Natsumi, la esposa de Daisuke.

Yamato los miró, ilusionado, y abrazó a Takeru.

- ¡Abrazo en grupo!- gritó Miyako excitada.

Y todos formaron una piña alrededor de Yamato. Este estaba muy emocionado y con ganas de llorar, aunque ninguna minúscula gota de agua rodara por sus mejillas.

Después de esto, todos volvieron a hacer sus tareas, no sin antes haberle hecho prometer a Yamato que no le contaría nada de esto a Sora.

El rubio se disponía a marcharse cuando Natsumi le retuvo, y le llevó a la orilla del lago.

- ¿Sabes?, me parece que el amor es como una pieza para piano, que se debe tocar a cuatro manos. Son necesarias dos personas. Cuando una se equivoca, siempre se dice que el otro debe seguir adelante, por los dos. Pero si no llevas mucho tiempo tocando este tipo de piezas, siempre acabas cayendo tú también. Después de haberte caído tantas veces, consigues no caerte tú también, y conseguir que esa persona te vuelva a alcanzar, le tiendes una mano para que se levante y continúe su camino contigo. Es un apoyo mutuo.

Yamato la miró, extrañado. Él no entendía de pianos, pero siguió escuchándola. Natsumi prosiguió:

- Cada uno interpreta una parte diferente. Uno la melodía, bella y pura, y otro el acompañamiento, más tosco y feo, aunque con una belleza interior. Ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro. La melodía, puede, pero ya no es tan bella, y el acompañamiento sólo son notas, no da sentido ni acompaña a nada. Piénsalo, Yamato Ishida, no me equivoco tanto, ¿Verdad? Tú no puedes vivir sin Sora, y ella no puede vivir sin ti. A veces, mil palabras valen más que una imagen o un regalo. Eso creo yo.

Sonrió misteriosamente.

- Se te nota que buscas desesperadamente un regalo. Simplemente, deja que tu corazón se exprese.- dijo antes de alejarse.

Yamato pensó en lo que la chica le había dicho y en el consejo que la había dado antes a Gabumon, escribir una carta de amor. Natsumi le había expresado lo que era el amor con una metáfora sobre un piano, le había dado una pista.

Salió corriendo, sintiendo las miradas atentas de sus amigos y la hierba agitándose bajo sus pies. Debía llegar cuanto antes a casa, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Takeru y Taichi le observaron, mientras el castaño susurraba:

- Ahí va un hombre realmente enamorado.

…

Sora se alegró de ver a su esposo entrar por la puerta. Vio que traía una cara feliz, y se alegró. Corrió abrazarle y Yamato la estrechó entre sus brazos.

El portador de la amistad se sentó cansado en el sofá. Ahora mismo lo haría. Lo que no se esperaba, era la mirada atenta que le dirigía su inocente hijo menor.

- Papá, te he descubierto. Sé que eres Papá Noel.

…

El rubio se pasó preparando los borradores en una carrera contrarreloj contra el día de Nochebuena. Sora le traía de vez en cuando un café, pero a pesar de que quería ver lo que escribía, el rubio la echaba de la habitación, diciendo que eran secretos de la Nasa, y que los civiles no tenían derecho a verlos.

El rubio había llenado su despacho de hojas de papel arrugadas y tenía miles de lápices mordisqueados esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Finalmente se alzó con una hoja pasada a tinta que metió delicadamente en el sobre y puso a nombre de Sora. Miró el reloj, las doce de la noche. Era el día de Nochebuena. Se dejo caer en la silla y, dormido, se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

**…**

Yamato despertó a las nueve en el suelo, justo a tiempo de que su curiosa esposa abriera el sobre. Yamato se lo arrebató rápidamente y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama.

Sora le besó y le intentó convencer para que le dejase ver el sobre.

- Anda, déjame leerlo. Además iba a mi nombre.

- Vas a tener que esperar hasta esta noche, cariño.- dijo besándola suavemente en la frente.

Sora puso morritos y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

Los niños los esperaban despiertos, y enérgicamente les desearon un feliz aniversario. Estaban vestidos, ya que Taichi los pasaría a recoger para, según él, dejarle a la pareja un poquito de intimidad.

El claxon de un coche sonó, y los niños se despidieron y entraron en el coche.

Yamato se desperezó y después de desayunar, tomó de la mano a su esposa y la atrajo hacia sí.

- He cambiado de opinión. Voy a dejar que abras ahora la carta y quiero que a leas, no en voz alta, delante de mí y me digas que te parece.

Sora asintió conforme y al momento volvió con el sobre. Lo abrió lentamente para no romper su contenido. La carta decía así:

"Mi querida y amada Sora:

No sé que puedo ofrecerte. Tan solo mi amor, mi corazón y mi vida, que ya son tuyos. Solo puedo demostrarte que los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti son puros y sinceros. ¿De qué manera puedo hacerte comprender lo que siente mi corazón cada vez que te miro a los ojos y me contengo para no besarte y no llorar de alegría, cada vez que apareces, o de pena, cada vez que te marchas? No sigo casado contigo porque me hice la promesa de que si me casaba con alguien y teníamos hijos, si me hartaba, no me divorciaría por la felicidad de los niños. Contigo nadie se divorciaría, eres maravillosa y soy yo el que te transmite mi sentimiento de agradecimiento por haberte cruzado en mi vida, porque gracias a ti me he vuelto mejor persona, alguien más sincero y abierto respecto a sus sentimientos.

¿Qué te puedo regalar? Me siento como un niño delante del escaparate de una pastelería, quiero dártelo todo, que no te falte de nada. Pero todo lo que pudiera regalarte no es nada, comparado con tu radiante sonrisa y con tus preciosos ojos, a los que nunca quiero ver llorar. Debo agradecerte toda la familia que he creado junto a ti, dos preciosos niños que me recuerdan mucho a ti, y que han sacado lo mejor de los dos.

Eres la puerta que me lleva directo a mi felicidad, la llave mágica que ha conseguido abrir mi corazón, el balancín donde puedo reflexionar mientras contemplo tus ojos… Tan solo puedo regalarte estas palabras, trazos de tinta, que pronto serán llevadas por el viento. Eres lo esencial en mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti. Como las flores aman la lluvia, como el pájaro necesita el viento para impulsar sus alas, como la luna necesita el sol para poder establecer su manto oscuro, lleno de estrellas, como el caminante que se guía gracias a la estrella más brillante, tan cálida como una luz en la oscuridad. Así eres para mí y como te amo. Deseo que seas feliz, que sea suficiente para ti, porque realmente no soy nada comparado contigo.

Mi corazón te pertenece, no es de nadie más. Te deseo un feliz aniversario con todo mi corazón.

Yamato."

Sora contempló atónita el papel, y una lágrima mojó la carta. Yamato se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado mientras ella leía y la miró, con ojos dulces y tiernos. La pelirroja se echó a llorar en sus brazos, y el rubió la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si temiera perderla.

- Yamato, tú eres mi regalo. No necesito nada más, y no dudo de tus sentimientos.

- Sora, yo…

La mujer le calló con un dulce beso y le sonrió, secándose las lágrimas con el envés de la manga.

- Te amo.- susurró ella.

- Yo también, y no te imaginas cuanto.

Sora miró el papel, miró aquellos simples trazos, trazos de tinta, capaces de expresar un amor fuerte y sincero, que haría llorar a cualquiera. No era una declaración empalagosa y muy sensiblera, era perfecta.

- La verdad es que me lo imagino, un poco.- contestó ella, recostándose en su pecho.

**… **

Yamato llevó a Sora, que llevaba los ojos vendados, hacia el lago donde estaba preparada la fiesta. Ya era de noche, Nochebuena, su noche especial, la noche en la que sus vidas se cruzaron y se unieron.

La hierba acariciaba las piernas de la portadora del amor y el viento soplaba con delicadeza sobre su pelo y levanta su aroma, que despertaba en Yamato un instinto sobreprotector y pasional.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó impaciente la chica.

- Casi.- le susurró a su oído, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en Sora.

Los pasos de Yamato se volvieron más lentos y finalmente se detuvieron. Sora oía el borboteo del agua. En ese instante se hizo la luz, Yamato había retirado la venda lentamente de sus ojos. La voz de la pelirroja se cortó, no pudiendo emitir ningún sonido, tan solo un grito ahogado. Todos sus amigos la miraban expectantes, también los digimons y los niños esperaban su reacción.

- Es… simplemente… fantástico.- logró articular.

Las elegidas dieron un grito de satisfacción, los elegidos suspiraron aliviados, y los niños empezaron a gritar que había sido idea suya.

La pelirroja besó intensamente a Yamato y este la correspondió.

- No os iréis a dar el lote aquí y ahora, ¿No?- preguntó Taichi, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermana y de su esposa.

La mayor de los Ishida se acercó a su padre y tiró de su chaqueta.

- Oye papá, mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

Yamato se empezó a poner blanco y se desmayó. Pasó toda la noche en urgencias por un ataque al corazón. Estaba claro que no quería volver a oír hablar de regalos.

** …**

**FIN**

** N/A: **Uf, no me ha quedado muy bien, y no es muy navideño, pero esto ha salido de una cabeza totalmente trastornada. Y al final no he puesto ninguna galleta, pero bueno, creo que para mis expectativas está bastante bien. Bueno, si os habéis fijado he dejado un GabuBiyo pendiente… esa es otra historia que quizás cuente la Navidad del año que viene, así que, a esperar al año que viene.

Os deseo lo mejor del mundo en estas fiestas, y repito, no os atragantéis ni con las galletas, turrones, mazapanes, demás dulces derivados, ni con las uvas. Que cuando te atragantas te pones morado y la gente dice que eso es que las uvas tenían algo que estaba malo o una intoxicación alimentaria y cosas de ese tipo. Y una mierda, eso es que se ha atragantado. Bueno, dejo de desvariar. ¡Gracias y felices fiestas a todos, sorato-lovers!

Ferry Xmas! Nat-chan^w^.


End file.
